Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image observation apparatus that displays a magnified image in which a specific portion is magnified.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, spectacle-type image display apparatuses have been actively proposed. As an example, a display apparatus has been proposed that displays a magnified image of a portion of the entire field of view in the portion of the entire field of view (Patent Document 1). In addition, a spectacle-type display apparatus has been proposed that projects an image from an eyepiece device onto a partial area of the pupil, superimposes the image onto an image of the external world, and displays an electronic image in a field of view (Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-83994
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-229676